Battle Royale 1: UK Edition
by creativetailor
Summary: Battle Royale has come to the UK after being a success with the American Public, the UK government has decided to use the Educational Reform Act to sort out the rising tide of teenage delinquency and so let the Battle Royale UK 1 begin!
1. Letter sent to St Margaret's College

St Margaret's College

64 Harlowe Street, London, UK 12th December 2009

To whom it may concern,

I am delighted to inform you that your school has been randomly selected to take part in the first ever British Educational Reform Act more commonly known overseas as the Battle Royale Programme. It will commence on 1st July of next year and the contestants have all been selected at a random lottery from your current first years. Informing any of the participants of government activity will result in death of whoever is involved. We have given you enough time to prepare and make necessary adjustments. We thank you for your cooperation and wish you a very merry Christmas.

Best wishes,

Kieran Joyce, Secretary for British Educational Reform

Contestant List:

Girls:

1. Brittney Adams

2. Mia Brown

3. Georgia Cadden

4. Grace Cadden

5. Sheila Fox

6. Laila Ferrera

7. Sammana Ladha

8. Rachel O'Neill

9. Caragh O'Reilly

10. Alicia Partridge

11. Collette Rice

12. Amy Smith

13. Isabel Silva

14. Jade Stowe

15. Ciara Sugrue

16. Brooke Thomas

17. Vicky Williams

18. Courtney Wallis

19. Shona Varsani

20. Liucija Urbonaite

Boys:

1. Connor Adams

2. Mikhail Brent

3. Charlie Dawson

4. Nathan Davies

5. Jessie Grant

6. Spencer Georges

7. Leo Harrison

8. Owen Jennings

9. Anthony Lloyd

10. Joseph Millwood

11. Sketch Moore

12. Jasper O'Brien

13. Jake Prescott

14. Freddy Paul

15. Taylor Smith

16. Blake Sykes

17. Chris Stone

18. Adam Warren

19. Anton Vignali

20. David Yankey


	2. Hour 00: 40 Students remaining

"Hurry up, hurry up students! Find your coach, no Mikhail your on Coach D!" bellowed Mr Hancock, the old biology teacher.

The old teacher's voice could hardly be heard over the chaos and disorder in the school parking lot as the students bustled onto their coaches. The hot July summer which was rare in England blazed down on the hot asphalt of the car park. The students for the last Coach D, waited to be called, some in small groups and others sitting or standing alone.

Sitting on a bench on the far side of the car park sat Ciara Sugrue (_**female contestant 15**_) and Courtney Wallis (_**female contestant 18)**_.

"I can't believe we have to go on this stupid trip, I hate Biology! Why do they make it compulsory?" Courtney cried, shaking her mane of blonde hair. "It's just so pointless"

"So that you actually might learn something, Court', seriously it's a day out of this hellhole" giggled Ciara, staring at her friend who at that point in time was looking for split ends in her perfect hair. Staring through the masses, Ciara searched for her boyfriend who was currently untraceable in the crowd of people. "Seriously where is he? I thought he would come to find us.

"Come to find you more like, I'm gonna feel like such a third wheel with the two of you and you know my history with Nathan" Courtney pleaded, turning her head to face Ciara. "Seriously if you leave me with him, I'll kill you!"

Ciara stared at her friend who had turned her attention back to her split ends, she thought to herself how funny it was that two people so different could be such good friends. Courtney with her long blonde hair and fake tan had dated many of the 'hot' guys in the school. Whereas Ciara could not be more different, her auburn hair cut to shoulder-length and her pale cream skin contrasted sharply to Courtney and she had a steady boyfriend in Taylor who she had been with for over two years. Yet she and Courtney had been friends since they were six and nothing could split them apart.

To the left of the two girls stood a gang of five people smoking at the bike sheds. Ciara glanced over and recognised school bad boy Connor Adams (_**Male Contestant 1**_) kissing a girl she recognised as Caragh O'Reilly (_**Female Contestant 9**_), the two of them had been together for as long as her and Taylor, yet that was where the similarities ended between the two. Connor was known as the bad boy of the school, bunking lessons and bullying the outsiders of the year were his forte and his cousin Brittney Adams was the most popular girl in the school and Queen Bee. It was hard to imagine the two being related. But Connor was nothing compared to his girlfriend, her jet black hair hung limp at her shoulder yet she was still seen as beautiful to many of the boys in the year. Caragh and Ciara had always had a strong dislike for each other not helped by the rumour that Caragh had started that Ciara and Courtney was lesbians.

At that moment Connor and Caragh pulled apart and Connor grabbed a cigarette off of one of the two other boys in the group. The blonde boy with a pierced left ear was called Jasper O'Brien (_**Male Contestant 12**_) sat in front of Ciara in her English class and was very much the joker of the class. She used to be surprised that he was friends with the others but seeing as they were the only other smokers in the year, she guessed he just fell in with the wrong group. The third guy in the group was Sketch Moore (_**Male Contestant 11**_), who's long shaggy dark hair hung past his shoulders. Ciara always thought he had a dazed look on his face but seeing as he was always bunking to go off taking drugs wasn't surprised. The final member of the gang was little Collette Rice (_**Female Contestant 11**_), who Ciara thought was the split image of a young Avril Lavigne. She looked about 12 even though they were all 17 maybe that was the reason why she got off with all the crimes, seeing as she was a known pyromaniac. Even now as she sat on the floor, she set light to an empty sweet wrapper watching the glowing flames consume it.

"Oi, look it's your lover boy" Courtney said nudging Ciara in the ribs. "Come on lets go, that greasy bitch Caragh keeps staring at us" Grabbing Ciara's hand she pulled her off the bench and dragged her towards the two boys standing across the car park talking to Mr Hancock but not before sticking her finger up at Caragh who was pointing and laughing to Connor about the two of them.

Swinging her bag onto her left shoulder, she followed Courtney passed the remaining students left in the car park. She thought to herself that it must be time for them to board their coach soon. As the two girls walked across the car park, they recognised many familiar faces from their year. Georgia Cadden (_**Female Contestant 4**_), star player of the school netball team and one half of the Cadden twins, was chatting away about the next netball game to her best friend Laila Ferrera (_**Female Contestant 7**_), who was currently training for the next Olympics in swimming.

To the right of them a group of jocks were kicking about a football against the complaints of Mr Hancock who was pleading with them to stop and get ready to leave. Jake Prescott (_**Male Contestant 13**_) ran past Ciara with the ball and pushed over Owen Jennings (_**Male Contestant 8**_) who dropped his book 'Biology Matters' and his glasses on the floor. A group of girls sitting on the grass on the edge of the car park, giggled at Owen's misfortune. These girls were the 'popular' cliché of the year and dead in the middle sat the Queen Bee herself Brittney Adams (_**Female Contestant 1**_) with her golden hair resting on her shoulder and her perfect boyfriend Jake, she was the most envied and worshipped girl at St Margaret's. Surrounding her sat her group of loyal followers Grace Cadden, Rachel O'Neill and Jade Stowe, each as beautiful as the other but yet still outshone by their hero Brittney.

"Hey baby, were have you been" Taylor whispered grabbing hold of Ciara and planting a kiss on her lips whilst Courtney made gagging noises in the background. Taylor Smith (_**Male Contestant 15**_) was tall, with short blonde hair and glasses. He might not be Brittney Adams idea of a perfect man but to her he was Mr Right. Behind him stood his best friend Nathan Davies, a tall dark and handsome boy who was quite quiet. Courtney went out with him for about a month before she dumped him and moved onto Jasper O'Brien.

"I'm so happy we finally found you babes, you left me here with this borin blonde-"

"Bitch! You're lucky to have me here" Courtney shouted, flicking her hair behind her shoulders and folding her arms.

"Oh shut up, you alright Nathan" Ciara giggled, turning to the sullen boy at the back

"Yh I'm good, thanks"

It was quite sad really, Taylor had told Ciara all about Nathan's past. About his dad leaving and his mum dying when he was 10, she never really thought about what her life would be like without her family, even though how dysfunctional they are, she still loved them to pieces and the poor guy had no one but his older sister. Looking at him now, the cool handsome guy he looked seemed almost lost in the world of petty teenage problems and watching Courtney avoid Nathan's gaze and completely blank him made Ciara dislike the way Courtney acted.

"Were now boarding Coach D, which means the rest of you left all need to get on" Screeched Mr Hancock making hand gestures at the students to get on the Coach. "Yes, Ms O'Reilly that does mean you and bring along your posse with you and for god's sake put out that filthy cigarette, it'll kill you"

"There are a lot worse things that can kill you, Hancock" Caragh stated

"You have no idea missy, now everyone get on"

Taylor and Ciara waited for Connor and his group to pass before grabbing Ciara's hand and striding over to the Coach. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Courtney and Nathan walking next to each other not uttering a word. Sighing to herself, she snuggled upto Nathan and watched the footballers push their way onto the Coach, followed by Brittney and her girls. Ciara noticed the two girls in her History class were standing behind them, Sheila Fox (_**Female Contestant 6) **_and Sammana Ladha (_**Female Contestant 8**_), muttering about the stupidity of the opposite sex. Giggling to herself, she looked up at Taylor who was staring at Mr Hancock

Ciara frowned "What's wrong babe? You look funny"

Taylor Grinned "Nothing babes, its just Hancock's acting strange today and don't you think its weird how they've designated us seats for certain coach's I mean they've never done that before"

"Maybe they just want a bit of order, you know how chaotic our year is, give 'em half a chance and they'd kill each other" Ciara spoke, reassuring Taylor. He made a good point though, they had never done it before and Mr Hancock was usually the calmest teacher in the school

"Or maybe, their going to whisk us all off and kill us all" Courtney butted in, laughing out loud in the cruel way she did, sometimes Ciara wondered how she wasn't part of Brittney's group.

Ciara made a face at Courtney "Shut up Court" and then jumped up onto the Coach followed by Taylor. Leaving Nathan and Courtney to go in after them.

The bus was buzzing with the sounds of shouts and jeers from the back of the Coach and the calmer or outsiders of the school sat at the front. Climbing into an empty seat halfway down the bus she slid in next to the window and Taylor sat next to her. In front Courtney sat down in the seat in front of her but not before giving Ciara a dirty look that meant "bitch, you left me with Nathan". Smiling to herself Ciara watched as Nathan sat down next to Courtney and she edged slightly further away from him.

The last two people to get on the Coach was Alicia Partridge (_**Female Contestant 10**_), school slut, and Shona Varsani (_**Female Contestant 19**_). Alicia winked at Taylor and then sat down with Shona. Shrugging innocently at Ciara, Taylor leant forward and started chatting to Nathan about Spencer's party last Saturday.

Staring out the window, Ciara noticed Mr Hancock talking to a tall man in a dark suit. Shifting nervously Mr Hancock, looked in sheer fright of this man who towered over him. At that moment the doors of the Coach slammed shut and the majority of the back seats cheered. The driver in his sealed off box started the engine but didn't move the bus.

Taylor sat back and grabbed hold of Ciara's hand.

Ciara looked around "Somethings not right Taylor, it doesn't feel right"

"What do you mean, what's wrong" worried Taylor looking round too.

Ciara looked over Taylor's shoulder's and saw Sammana's head sway and then fall to the side, fast asleep. Here eye's starting to feel heavy; she finally smelt the horrible stench from the air conditioning system. Grabbing Courtney in front, both of them were already asleep.

"Connor, Connor wake up, what's wrong with you" Ciara head Caragh call from somewhere near the back.

The few remaining students still awake were screaming at the driver who sat laughing in his sealed off seat. Next to her, Taylor fell off his seat, unconscious. Dropping back onto her seat, Ciara reached out to Taylor but she was too tired to raise her arm. Sobbing her eyes closed and her head dropped onto the seat.

40 Students were about the face their worst nightmares……

Let the Games commende…


	3. Hour 01: 40 Students remaining

**If you read this could you please leave a review because I'd really like to know what people think of this story. Any nice comments or constructive criticisms would be greatly appreciated because this is my first story and would like to be able to change what people don't like. Thanks and enjoy :)**

* * *

Silently stirring, one of the first contestants to wake was Connor Adams (_**male contestant 4**_). Raising his head from the aged desk, he rubbed his eyes with his left hand. His eyes, not surprisingly, were unfocused and stinging like hell but what was worse was the searing pain in his throat.

_Where the fuck was he? Did they get off the bus; no all he could remember was getting on and sitting with Caragh and the gang and where was his girlfriend? He had to find her_

His eyes slowly focusing on his surroundings, he recognised many of his classmates. In front of him the usually calm Sheila Fox (_**female contestant 5**_) was struggling with something around her neck. Raising his hands, almost on instinct, he felt the cold metal collar fastened around his neck. Trying in vain, he pushed her fingers between the cold metal and his neck to find away of detaching the collar. _What the fuck is this?_ He thought. Looking around him, everyone was wearing one, some people were fiddling with it others had yet to notice it.

Trembling, he dropped her hands. _What the hell was this place?_

There appeared to be about forty of them all sitting at old desks, in what appeared to be an old classroom. The windows were half boarded up but through the gaps, moonlight shone through lighting up small patches of the classroom. The memories started to come back to Connor slow but steady.

_School Parking lot, smoking, bike shed, Museum trip, Coach Trip. He could still hear the screams on the coach. What was happening? He couldn't understand_

Someone behind him spoke first. "Where are we?" which set off a tirade of questions throughout the room.

"What's going on?"

"Is this some sick joke?"

"I bet it's the teachers getting their revenge on us"

The room began to get louder and louder, as the students began to panic and suspicious. Throughout all their panic and worries, not one of the students dared to get up out of their seats, as if they all knew that something bad would happen. The girl to Connor's left was silently crying to herself, he recognised her as Amy Smith (_**female contestant 12**__) _a quiet girl in her gym class who Connor would never have bothered to talk to back in school.

Tossing back his golden shaggy hair from his eyes, he heard the grinding noise of the steel door begin to open. Every pair of eyes in the room locked onto the door and the force which was opening it. A tall dark haired woman appeared from the entrance by a dozen large Military men all armed and all ready to fire at any moment. The woman was no older than thirty and her black dress fitted her perfectly. At the site of her, half of the boys in the room sat up straight beaming brightly at her. _She was pretty_, Connor admitted_, but there was something about her, she had a sickly almost sadistic smile on her face._

The woman beamed widely around the room. "Good evening class, I'm happy to see that you are wide awake and ready for our class to begin"

Some of the students looked at each other, not understanding what she was talking about. The soldiers edged round the room ready to settle any unrest. Connor saw Nathan Davies (_**male contestant 4**_) shift slightly in his seat and give the soldier an uneasy glance. The raven haired woman scribbled on the white board 'Educational Reform Act 2010: Welcome to the game' before turning around to the silent class again. All 40 students stared at the board the words silently echoing on their lips.

"Now listen, I am your teacher Miss O'Hara, you are on an island off the coast of Scotland. The Island is deserted apart from everyone in this school, so that you can play the perfect game" Miss O'Hara stated, smiling sweetly at the stunned students

Rachel O'Neill (_**female contestant 8**_) spoke up. "What the fuck are you on about?"

"Miss O'Neill, if you want to ask questions you must raise your hand in this classroom and I do not know what your last teacher was like but please refrain from uttering such words in this classroom, I am your teacher and you must show me some respect"

Staring down Rachel, O'Hara menacingly smiled down at the girl, daring her to utter another word. Luckily Rachel kept her mouth shut.

"Now all of you have skated your way through life, fighting and causing unimaginable acts of evil crimes and now its your time to be punished" Miss O'Hara stated, her gaze falling over each one of the students in time. "You will all be taking part in the first ever Battle Royale UK, the program which has been a massive success in the US and in Japan has finally been brought to UK and you lucky 40 get to try it out first"

Class president Sheila Fox raised a trembling hand. "Yes Miss Fox, you have a question" answered the teacher

"Um WH…what will we have to do, in this game, I've never head about this Battle Royale thing before"

O'Hara giggled to herself, "Well let me tell you then. 40 Students…three days…the aim of the game is Kill or be killed. Only one lucky student can be remaining by the end of the last day, if more than one of you is still beating then you all go BOOM!!" laughed the sick teacher.

Connor stared at the twisted woman in dumb-founded shock. _What did she mean? We can't… we can't kill each other_. The students were giving each other terrified looks, some had begun to cry.

"Oh my god, this can't be happening"

"It's just a sick joke

"What- what do you mean"

"Be quiet, all of you" screamed O'Hara. "This is exactly why you are here, whiny pathetic and good for nothing teenagers" Miss O'Hara scanned her hollow eyes over the petrified students, like a vulture to her prey. "Now back to the game, once you enter the battlefield, the game will be streamed live to the viewing audience in the UK, you will be given a backpack which will contain a map of the island, two water bottles, a small amount of food rations and a special weapon. You will each have a different weapon, some more useful than others I might add" at this point she collapsed into fits of sadistic laughter again.

At this point many of the students were either in tears or in complete shock of what was happening. The door to the room opened and another army soldier, identical to the others already in the room, pushed a rack of rucksacks into the room. Many were pointed in to funny shapes and sizes, all different.

_This is actually happening, they were actually going to be forced to kill each other, his best friends, his girlfriend _Connor thought.

Spencer Georges (_**male contestant 6**_) stood up from his seat "I don't know if you know this, but my father is one of the richest people in this country and if you put me into any danger, my dad will sue you to the high heavens. You won't even have enough to buy the clothes on your back" Spencer had the nerve to speak.

Locking in on her prey, Miss O'Hara stalked through the desks, the other students shifting away from her in their seat. "Mr Georges, your father means nothing to us. We can have him dead without him even knowing what was coming so your idle threats mean nothing to us. Your arrogance is the reason you are in this position, you worthless scum, and if you do not want a dozen bullets in your skull you better sit back down now!" at her word all twelve soldier raised their guns and pointed at Spencer's head, gulping he quietly sat back down and put his head down.

Smiling triumphantly, O'Hara strided back down to the front, "Has any one got any questions for me?"

The students all looked back and forth at each other, too terrified to even utter a word. One girl, Britney Adams (_**male contestant 5**_) the most popular girl in St Margaret's and unfortunately his cousin raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Adams"

"What weapons do we get?"

"Good question Miss Adams, your weapons will be picked at random, with whatever bag you pick up. Oh I almost forgot, the collars as you might have noticed are fastened quite tightly and you may be wondering what they are for. If you try to destroy them or take them off, they will detonate, blowing you head to smithereens" smiled Miss O'Hara.

A Soldier standing behind O'Hara now stood forward handing her a clipboard with a single piece of paper attached. Whispering something in her ear, the soldier stepped back into line. O'Hara smiled sadistically around the class as if savouring every moment of fear and terror that they suffered.

"If there's no more questions, I will now read off the names one-by-one and you will leave through the door behind me. As you leave you will be handed a rucksack by one of my colleagues but please do not check your weapon until you are away from the school, twenty minutes after the last one of you leaves this zone will become a Danger Zone. Every six hours I will read out the death list and the new danger zones for those hours, if you stray into one then your collars will explode, the school will be a permanent danger zone for the rest of the game"

O'Hara surveying the class to ensure everyone was listening, smiled her sick smile. Connor Adams hated her and hated her for what she was about to make them do. _I won't… I won't play the game_.

"I think we'll start off with ladies first, then we'll alternate between girl, boy, girl, boy. So would our first competitor please stand, everyone give around of applause for Girl #1, it's your cheer captain Miss Britney Adams" O'Hara shouted.

Many heads turned towards Britney, the blonde cheerleader, who most people in the room hated because of the bullying they endured due to her and her 'friends'. They were family, yes, their dad's were brothers but Connor Adams still hated her. She manipulated and controlled people to do whatever she wanted; even when they had been little she was the same. _Yet, he didn't want her to die_.

Britney Adams (_**Female Contestant 1**_) stood up from her seat, flashing as smile to the other contestants; every eye in the room was focused on her as usual. Watching her walk to the front and taking the awaiting rucksack from the soldier, Connor knew she needed no help in this game in fact if it came down to the two of them, he would be in a lot of trouble.

Disappearing through the steel door, the first contestant had left the building and the game was on.

"Boy #2" screamed O'Hara. "Connor Adams, come on up!"

Taking a deep breath, school bad boy, Connor Adams shakily rose to his feet gripping tightly onto the table edges. Not taking his eyes off Miss O'Hara he walked solemnly towards her desk, in the front row he could see his girlfriend Caragh O'Reilly (_**female contestant 9**_) staring at him, her face was showing no traces of emotion.

Connor stopped directly in front of O'Hara. "I'm your not toy, I'm know one's toy and once this game ends, I'm going to come for you" he spat at her.

"Nice choice of words but you won't be saying the same in a couple of hours, now get your bag and go before I have one of my men blow your brains out all over your pretty little girlfriend" replied Miss O'Hara, shaking in fury.

Grabbing his awaiting rucksack, he walked through the steel door and out into the long hallway, leading outside to the island. _This is it, the beginning of the end…_

He was now in the Battle Royale.

* * *

"Next up is female contestant #14, Miss Jade Stowe"

Fear ran through her whole body as Jade Stowe (_**female contestant 14**_) stood up from her desk. Stumbling forward, she looked around the room. Over half of the room had left by now including her close friends Britney, Rachel and Grace. _Would they wait for her? Could she trust them? Of course they were friends weren't they, like sisters. But that hadn't stopped Rachel from taking her boyfriend away from her, stop it, you forgave her you can't regret it_, Jade thought. She recognised only a couple of faces now, Chris Stone (_**male contestant 17**_) her ex-boyfriend and school footballer was still waiting to be called and so was Courtenay Wallis (_**female contestant 18**_) who had a reputation of sleeping around. Courtenay had always seemed cool and friendly but Brittney took a dislike to her because of the people she spoke to and so Jade couldn't be seen talking to her. That was the way Brittney runs her group.

She accepted the rucksack that the soldier handed to her and slung it over her back, it was light and didn't make much noise as she lifted it. _Just her luck to get the one with a rubbish weapon_. Walking through the steel door and down the long hallway to the finale exit to the island, Jade's heart was beating. _How can I even think that I can survive out there? I can't even keep a boyfriend, let alone fight for my life_. With that she heaved the door to the school open and stepped out into the dark chilly night.

It was colder than what she thought her short skirt and tight blue blouse barely covered up much skin. It was a warm summer's day back in London but she guessed up in Scotland on some strange Island, summer wasn't the same as back home.

"Jade, over here" whispered a voice to the right of her

Through the trees, Jade saw her three closest friends in the world. Grace Cadden (_**female contestant 4**_) with her shoulder length blonde hair was completely different to her muscular sister Georgia. She was smart and funny and out of the three girls standing before her, Grace was the girl that Jade would turn to in an emergency. The second girl was Rachel O'Neill (_**female contestant 8**_), shorter compared to the rest of them she had auburn coloured hair and a pixie shaped face. The third member of the group was Brittney Adams, Queen Brittney, the most popular and beautiful girl in the school. Worshipped and loved by the footballers and cheerleaders and despised by everyone else, Brittney really was something else. Her model look and golden locks hid the real ugliness of Brittney which hid inside. Her hobby was to watch other people suffer and squirm under her power. She dated the captain of the football team, Jake Prescott, but still managed to charm every man that walked past her. And then there was herself, Jade Stowe. She wasn't by far the ugliest of the group; in fact, people compared her to beauty to that of Brittney's and Alicia Partridge. Yet that was all she had, she wasn't clever like Grace, wasn't manipulative like Rachel and wasn't enchanting and beautiful like Brittney. She was just Jade, the pretty quiet cheerleader.

Georgia gave her a cheerful smile "You alright, you look shaken up"

"I'm fine, just this game. It's horrible, it's…its crazy" Jade stammered

Brittney stood up shaking her mane of blonde hair, "What weapon did you get, I hope it's something we can actually use, unlike Grace's" shooting Grace a look to kill.

"Weap…weapon I…I don't know, I haven't checked yet. Wait a minute let me look"

Swinging her bad off her shoulder, she knelt down and searched through the contents. Just like the woman had said she found a map, two water bottles, bundle of food plus a student matrix and there sitting right at the bottom was her weapon. A small switchblade knife, the type that Jesse and his gang carried back round school. She pressed the button on the grip which caused the blade, nearly the size of the handle, spring up.

"Thanks god you got a real weapon" giggled Rachel, staring at the blade eagerly, "We can have some serious fun with that"

"What did everyone else get?" Jade enquired, uninterested in the blade which she had disabled and stored back in her bag.

"Well apart from your switchblade, the only other real weapon is my Pistol" Brittney informed, waving the bronze Self-automatic pistol in the air. "Rachel got herself a baseball bat and Grace got a lousy fork"

Grace looked around her "I think we should move and find somewhere safe"

"Come on let's go, let's go straight ahead if we go back past the school we might see somebody. I'm not in the mood to fight…yet" declared Brittney, pointing her pistol the way that she wanted them to head.

Grace went first, followed by Rachel and then Brittney with Jade bringing up the rear. _I don't like this…I don't like this one bit,_ Jade thought knowing things were all about to change for the four cheerleaders.

* * *

David Yankey (_**Male Contestant 20**_) was the final contestant to be called to take part in the game. Kicking O'Hara's desk as her walked past, he grabbed the last satchel on the rack and stalked out of the room and down the hall. _Bloody idiot making me wait, bet Jessie and the guys have all left, _David thought, he couldn't wait to join the game and get his hands dirty with his gang members.

With the final contestant in the arena, the game could begin…


End file.
